Mobile devices have enabled a variety of sophisticated services and applications. However, because of their portability, these devices can easily be misplaced or stolen, thereby potentially compromising any sensitive data or applications stored on or reachable by the devices. Hence, security can be problematic for such devices. Traditionally, mobile devices are equipped with a password mechanism to prevent access to the device's operational functions. Unfortunately, if the password challenge process is not invoked or triggered at the proper time, the device is vulnerable to security breaches.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a more effective security function for use in mobile devices to prevent unauthorized access.